Mrs Elena (Robinson) Lincoln
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: Yes we don't like Elena Lincoln, but I wondered what her story would be and this is her point of view on the whole FSOG scene. Please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The first time I met Grace and Carrick was at their first charity gala at their new home. They've just moved from Detroit to Seattle and with three new babies sleeping soundly up stairs. Grace was just offered a wonderful job here at North West Hospital and Carrick joined a really big firm in central Seattle with a really great salary. Adam and I have been married for ten years but he has always been a very absent husband to me and still in my late thirties ,early forty something young wife with a body that men still drool over.

I have been going to a few special clubs for the past six years that helped me to get into a very satisfying lifestyle, we in this community call it BDSM. My teachers have taught me a great deal and now I find the lone sole male in his twenty something that is just sex on legs any way at their age. In a great way it is nice for me. What I have done was I have transformed our basement into a fantasy room that I can change in a moment's notice. Yet last night's play is still running in loops in my head. Adam got home late, but when I mean late I mean 2AM. Adam got home an hour after Shaun left for his dorm. Shaun has been real fun to teach for the past eleven and a half months. Yet the sex is better than great, and the one thing is I can't get pregnant so wild kinky sex all day every day for me.

Now about Adam he is a good man most of the times. There's a few weekends in a month he would like to try with his little nothing to please me and himself. Yet with his little nothing he is the only one that gets the pleasure not me at all. If only I could flog him and burn him with my sexy wax and even cane his medium size butt now that would give me a great deal of satisfaction. I did suggest it a few times but he just shot it off immediately. He didn't even consider it at all. He just said flat out no. Well his loss, in my opinion.

So here I am tonight making all the right noises for my husband to please him when I could have read the last bit of my new book. Shame Adam is really working so hard pumping his little over weight heart out. The only thing that he does great is oral that is the only part of our nights together that I really like. He finally pours out in me and finally my wife duty is over well at least for the month. He roll onto his pillow and I get to play the pleased house wife. I did have a great time with Shaun this morning that does not even compare to the nothing I got now.

Well at least Adam spoils me with nice things and expensive holidays in exotic places, like Hawaii and then last year for our anniversary he took me to Paris that was fantastic. The next morning I reminded Adam about the 'Grey' charity gala we already RSVP to for this Saturday. Grace called yesterday she would like to go have a nice cup of coffee somewhere with me so we set up an appointment for this afternoon at Joe-Joe's coffee lounge. I'm meeting Grace at noon

So after Shaun's classes he will drop by and we would have a fantastic session of flogging and hot sweaty delicious love making while we play with other great toys. But today I got my secret weapon ready for dear old Shaun and while he is bending over my wooden bench so sexy like and well as his dom I have prepared it a few minutes before he arrived. It's my ginger root I already shaped in a medium size butt plug. Yet I can't wait to try it on him. My teachers have taught me all about it and yes all four of them did it to me more than once. It is really a fantastic experience if your dom knows what he or she is doing. But this will be Shaun's first time with ginger root so I would like to see how he would react to it. I walked around him flogging his cute perfect butt cheeks.

'So Mr Kensington have you been a good boy today?' I asked hitting his butt hard with my flogger making it turn pink and even cuter.

'No, mistress I have been bad. I got a bad grade in school.' He admits.

'Oh, no that is bad indeed. What do bad boys deserve Mr Kensington?'

'A hard spanking mistress.' He spoke and sound a bit exited.

'That is right Mr Kensington, so what will your punishment be?'

'Whatever you wish mistress?' He spoke and it sounds like he looks forward to whatever I have in mind. Oh, my dear boy.

'Very well Mr Kensington, I have just the fitting punishment for you. But you have to promise me Mr Kensington that you will take your punishment like a man.'

'Yes, mistress as you so wish it. I promise.'

'Good boy.' I got my prepared ginger root and slowly started to insert it in his cute ass and once it is in place I spanked him and then took my cane and hit him a couple of time on each butt cheek then a few minutes in he started to moan.

'Quite. I know it is a bit potent but it has some wonderful qualities.'

'Yes, mistress.' He pressed his mouth closed so not to make a sound. I started to rub him hard and fast it did not take very long with him already on such a ginger high that he came in a river amount. After he came the second time I pulled the ginger root from him and untie him from my bench and he nailed me on the bed in my play room in the way I demand him to. He finally called yellow and our play ended around noon. He fell asleep and slept for an hour. He really is so sexy and has the best manly anatomy I have ever seen on a man unlike my excuse of a husband. After Shaun got up from his rest he took a quick shower and drove off. I for one got into a shower and dressed for my coffee appointment with Grace. I drove out to the location we agreed up on.

'Hi Grace.' I gave her a peak on her cheek.

'Hello.' She smile and gave me a kiss on my cheek. We sat down and ordered our regular coffees.

'How are things with Adam?' She asked as we sat back down.

'Oh, it could have been better.'

'Why what is wrong?' She asked touching my forearm.

'Oh, you know he tried his hardest last night but for me it was as always nothing. Never mind. How are Carrick and the kids?' I tried the change the subject.

'Yes I remember you mentioned how small everything is. Why haven't you tried to talk to him about it?'

'I tried to suggest other ways like toys and such but he just shot everything off the table. But enough about my sad sex life. How are you doing? You look really tired.'

'I am quite tired but we have our hands full with Christian, the school called again yesterday about him being in another fight.'

'What? I am so sorry. Is his therapy not working anymore?'

'Oh it is working but he has such build up anger in him. Just yesterday I found two empty bourbon bottles in the back of his closet and a third one, half full. So on top of everything he put us through he has a drinking problem.'

'Oh, my god Grace. I am so sorry. What will be your next course of action?' I asked her rubbing her forearm a bit.

'That is just it. We don't know, Carrick and I we are desperate for anything to help our boy.'

'Alright this is just a suggestion but I hope this helps. What about if he gets odd jobs here and there to focus his energy or anger on a more productive way.'

'Like?' Grace prompted drinking her Café Latte.

'Some garden work for one.' I suggest.

'You know that might be a great idea. I will talk to Carrick about it. Thank you Elena.'

'You're welcome. I am thinking of getting my degree in hairdressing and beauty.'

'Wow. That's amazing news. Go for it and I know you will do great.'

'Thanks. So how is Eliot's and Mia's music classes coming?'

'Oh they are all doing great. Even Christian is doing his piano exams this coming week.'

'Oh wonderful. I have to say Grace I am sometime so jealous of you of having such wonderful kids and husband. I always wanted my own kids but ever since we heard I cannot have any all my hope of having a great family flew out the window a long time ago.' I felt near tears. Adam and I tried all the treatments you can possibly get on the market but nothing worked till we learned I couldn't have any that was the saddest time of our lives. Looking back now maybe it is for the best with my new lifestyle. Grace went on and on about Carrick and the kids and then their up and coming gala. I confirmed with her that Adam and I will be there this Saturday. It will be nice to get out a bit.

We finish up our coffee meeting and I drove to my hair appointment and they started to cut and colour my hair. After I was pampered at the salon I drove home. I got home and Adam left me a message that he will be in Portland for the next week on business. Giving me ample time to go out and do what I so please. I got all dolled up and drove to one of my dom teachers places and let him have his dom way with me for two hours. He never once had sex with me. Then I drove home feeling much better after he hit the crap out of me with his cane and flogger. There are welts on my back but I don't mind them.

Back at home the contractors Adam got to remodel the kitchen and the living room were finally done and I gave them their finally cheque and they cleaned up and left. Having a new house almost was nice. We expanded the living room and change the kitchen here and there and we fitted new cupboards. The cupboards we had in here was from the previous owners and after living here for ten years we finally threw out the ugly dull cupboards.

The contractors all heap up the rubble from their work in an empty corner of our garden. It was early evening when Shaun came round and we made out a little it felt nice to and different. We finally head into my playroom and I had my way with Shaun tonight. Damn it. It feels nice to have an actual man inside me. One with a few inches to spare. He is really blessed in his manhood and bless his young soul he really knows how to use you it properly. It was nearly ten thirty PM when he finally called it. We kept going till we came around and inside each other.

'You know mistress I have never so far in my life felt things like you make me feel them. You have such a perfect hand on the fine line of pleasure and pain.'

'My dear sweet sexy boy that is what I was trained for. I had four different dom's that taught me everything I needed to know and well thank you for your wonderful compliment.' I spoke as I hold him tightly to me.

'You're welcome, mistress. I just want to let you know that my finals are coming up and after finals I am graduating from my engineering course.'

'You're graduating?'

'Yes, mistress.'

'That is wonderful Shaun. But you mentioned earlier today that you've done bad on a subject which subject?'

'Yes, my language class in Greek. I got a C.'

'I am sorry sweetheart. Was it because of me?' I just have to know.

'No it was my own fault, I didn't study hard enough.'

'When did you write that exam?'

'Last week Tuesday.' He finally answered me but that was when he was here and we had a late night session.

'But that was when you and I went a little over board so it is partly my fault. I am sorry Shaun I didn't know.'

'It is alright mistress. We were in a way both to blame but mostly me. You didn't know. And on this note of telling each other the truth. I got a business offer from a big shot company in Boston so the week after I graduate I will be moving out there.'

'Oh.' I even heard the, disappoint in my own voice.

'Hey, I will be here till I have to leave. Please don't look so sad Mrs Lincoln.'

'I have grown very fond of you Shaun and I really enjoy our sessions together, much more then my husband's.'

'Is he still trying his shortness on you?' Yes I have told Shaun why I keep him around.

'Yes, the last time he tried his hardest but all I could do was think of you and our wonderful play yesterday to help me through it. If it wasn't for you sometimes Shaun I don't know how I would get through my days. Thank you for being so wonderful.' He cup my face and looking into my blue eyes.

'You're welcome and thank you Elena for teaching me so wonderfully for the past year and half years.'

'Now you are welcome. Now I don't want you to get anymore bad grades, I want you to graduate with honours so when you're ready you may go if you so wish.' I gave him an out.

'Thank you, but if it is okay I would like to lay here with you a few more minutes then I'll go.'

'Alright.' He held me now. Ten minutes later he was in my shower cleaning up and when he was dried off I rubbed ointment on his welts where I caned and flogged him hard earlier. He sigh in relieve as the ointment took effect. I showed him out and gave him a kiss as he walked off. I got into a nice bath with a glass of wine and nice music playing in the back ground. I finished my glass of wine then got out and dressed for bed and so my week progressed. My mother phoned and well it was a short lived call as always.

Saturday came and I picked up my dress from the tailor and Adam's tux from the dry cleaners, as I head home. I got ready and Adam just got home. He will only be at the event for a few hours then he will leave again for Portland. He gave me a brief necessary peck on my cheek hello. Nice since when did I became the afterthought. I just felt near tears but I swallowed them back as I apply the last of my make-up. I got into my dress and step into my shoes.

'How do I look?' I asked Adam.

'You look lovely,' he spoke but didn't even look at me since he's too busy with his bow tie in the mirror.

'I don't even know why I try anymore.' I stated turning away from him.

'What?' Great now he is not even listening to me. Why am I even here at all?

'You never look at me anymore and you don't listen.'

'Where is this coming from?' He finally turned to me.

'You never pay any attention to me anymore.' I felt some of my tears spill over.

'That is not true.' He try to defend himself but it useless.

'Oh, okay. Quick question; have you notice anything different about me?' I asked him wanting to see if he noticed my new highlights in my hair.'

'No I am sorry I don't.'

'That is just it! You see but you never notice anything. And if you were wondering I changed my hair. I don't do these things for myself you know I do them for you and you treat me like shit.'

'What?!' He yelled at me. 'What do you want me to do then?'

'Some notice will be nice once in a while and pay a little more attention to little details. But right now I don't think I want to look at you at the moment. I'll see you there.'

'Elena wait…!' He yelled after me as I grab my handbag and ran out the door, down the stairs and straight to my car. He was standing in the front door when I speed off to the Grey's. I got there and the valet drove off parking my car. Grace always knows how to throw a party. I found Grace and she pulled me to one side.

'Elena what is wrong?'

'Adam and I had a huge fight.'

'Oh my goodness, are you alright honey?' Grace gave me a hug.

'I don't know?' I felt the first tears starting to build with the lump in my throat.

'Elena!' Adam yelled in a distance.

'Will you be alright sweetheart?' Grace asked me. As I watch my storming husband head straight for me.

'I don't know I might just go home after this.'

'Well if you don't feel well I'll send over a plate of food later with one of the kids.'

'Thank you. You really are my rock through all this.' Adam finally reached me.

'Evening Adam.' Grace greeted him.

'Nice to see you Grace. The place look's wonderful as usual.'

'Thank you.'

'May I borrow my wife?'

'Sure you can use the den, please no scenes out here.'

'Of course thank you.' Grace gave me one last hug as my husband drag me away in to the Grey's house. He locked the door behind him.

'What the hell, Elena? You sprung that on me and just leave like that!'

'Yes, I knew you will try to argue the subject and I didn't want to stick around.'

'What! No one talks to me like that!' He yells at me and then slaps me across my face. I held my cheek and looked at him shocked that this is the first time he hit me like this and my ear drum's pounding as he hit part of my ear.

'Elena I'm sorry.' He walked towards me and I stepped back. He gave another step towards me.

'Don't come near me.'

'Elena please.'

'No! I'm not staying here. I'm leaving. Don't expect me at home either.' I took my bag and ran pass him out the room straight for my car. I drove off and called Grace from my car letting her know what happened and to apologize that I'm not going to attend the gala and that I am going to book into a hotel for tonight. I drove to a shopping centre and withdraw some cash from the ATM and then took a cab to the nearby hotel and booked in with the cash so Adam can't trace me with our credit cards. I got a single room and got undressed. While I was in the shopping centre I bought myself the necessary things to get by, tooth brush, soap, shampoo, underwear, a jean with a few shirts and sneakers. I was laying in bed crying my eyes out as the whole scene played out over and over in my head. I finally fell asleep crying.

The next morning I got dressed and ready for the day and went down stairs for the continental breakfast they had and then went home with a heavy heart. My cheek turned blue over night and I tried my best to cover it with the cheap make-up I got at the store. I got home and it was really quiet. There were five messages on the machine. Two from a worried Grace and three from Adam apologizing to me over three messages and on the end of the last one he told me he will be back next week Friday and we can talk about everything then. I called Grace and told her what happened yesterday. She was shocked that Adam would resort to such measures. We hung up and I got my face washed from this awful make-up.

Shaun called letting me know he will be coming over for an hour. He arrived and saw my face. He was instantly angry with how I looked. He just held me in his arms while we lay on the living room couch. We later had dinner then head down to the playroom and had my wonderful dom way with him. He let me burn him with my wax a bit, then send him off to study. My door bell rang after Shaun left and it was Christian, one of Grace son's bring me a feel better basket from his mother.

'Come on in Christian.'

'Thank you Mrs Lincoln, but I can't stay I have to got home and study.'

'Oh, Christian I have a proposal for you.'

'What is it ma'am?'

'How would you like to make some extra money clearing out that rubble the builder left behind for me over the weekend.'

'Wow. I would love to help you out ma'am, when can I start?'

'This Saturday morning would be fine. I don't want you doing bad in school now.'

'Yes, ma'am. Thank you so much I'll be here Saturday morning. Hope you feel better soon. Bye.' I saw him out and he drove off on his bicycle. Grace always know how to cheer me up. The basket was filled with a yummy French loafs and cheeses and two bottles of wine one red and one white. The house phone rang and I answered it. It was Adam making sure I am fine and to apologize again. I played a little hard to get. He finally sat and gave a great deal of thought of what I said and he came to realize that I was right on all accounts and he even said he would try harder to be more observant.

I was just wondering how long this will last till next time, he gets mad again and started to beat me again. Well early Thursday evening Shaun came round for his second last time with me. I got a couple of ginger roots again and this will be my going away gift to him. Before he came round I prepared the ginger roots as I peeled them and shape them into a butt plug, I placed the four prepared ginger roots in a ziplock baggy and placed them in one of my drawers so Shaun can't see them. Thirty minutes later Shaun was at my door and clearly judging by his pants alone that he was really ready for action so we head to my play room and we started our play. I tied him up to my ceiling with his hands above his head as I flogged his cute butt with my paddle.

As I walked around him I would trace my feathers up and down his sides giving him goose-bumps, then when I reached his sexy ass I would hit him with my paddle on both butt cheeks. I blind fold him and lead him over to my wooden bench and tied him up again while his butt is exposed in the air. I got my already prepared ginger root secret weapon out. I gagged him with a gentle ball gag.

'Now Mr Kensington this will pinch a little and then you be a real good boy and hold on as long as you can then there will be a great reward for you if you can hold out, do you understand?'

'Yes, mistress.' He spoke past the ball gag in his mouth. I got his ass stretched out a little then slowly and carefully I pushed in the ginger root butt plug and then gave him a spanking after I smooth each of his butt cheek out. Ten minutes and he started to moan in soft whimpers. It looked like this butt plug wanted to pop out so I pushed it back in then grabbed him and started to rub him good while I hold in his butt plug.

'Mistress it burns worse than last time…'

'Yes, sweetheart it burns but it is a good kind of burn honey…' I kissed his butt cheeks, while I still rubbed him good. He was out of breath now.

'How are you feeling now sexy?'

'I'm about to come mistress…' He spoke out of breath. I popped him into my mouth and sucked hard and fast a few times and he burst out in my mouth. I untie him and walked him over to the bed where I tied him up to the bed posts again and made him watch while I put a ginger root inside my butt as well. I pulled out his butt plug and I sat astride him over his already hard and full sized erected length. We both moaned as I took him completely. I started to move and my butt plug is starting to take effect. I was coming apart by my own doing. I turned to face Shaun again and removed his ball gag and remove his restrains so he can now take me anyway he likes.

He pins me to the mattress facing down as he takes me and boy was it delicious. He kissed my shoulder Adam never does such sweet things to me when he tries his shortness on me. He clearly thinks I'm like a priced horse to just jump up do your thing and hop off when you're done. Now this boy is the real deal of how to make his woman feel loved. I kissed him back and once he empties out inside me, he held me to him as we try to get our breathing back to normal. My ginger root is now in full swing and with that Shaun started to lick me and I came in his mouth. He pulled my butt plug and I farted a little. It made us laugh a little.

'I never knew ginger root can have such a fantastic effect on a person.' Shaun stated as we just lay in each other's arms.

'Oh yes, it is an old kept Dom secret for decades now. That was my going away gift to you Shaun.'

'Well thank you Mistress, it was like last time quite an experience in its self I have to say. When will Mr Lincoln be back?'

'Tomorrow. But our final appointment for Monday afternoon still stand, right?'

'Yes, ma'am it does.' I kissed him and then we engage some more till he fell asleep. I got up showered then just came down to look at Shaun. He really is so cute. I got our toys and started to disinfect them all. I put them away afterwards when Shaun woke up, he had a quick shower then head home. I went to bed feeling great after our session.

Friday afternoon Adam got home with a bunch of flowers for me and take-out. We talked and talked and ate our take-out on the carpet in front of a crackling fire in the heart. He couldn't apologise to me enough. We started to make out, he lay me down on the Persian carpet and to my surprise he brought home various toys for us to try out, one of them was a large vibrator. We both got naked and I let him use all his new toys on me. I just played innocent as I "don't know how they work".

I had one orgasm upon orgasm with his toys and boy it was almost as great as Shaun. I gave his index finger size manhood a blowjob that send him off about three times then called it as he slam into me and he started to move his hips letting me have it hard and fast tonight even with his shortness made me come for the first time in eleven years.

I fell asleep on his chest. Later I was covered with a blanket in front of the fire place. Much later in the evening we got into bed and he went in for some more fun while he push a condom wrapped large vibrator in my butt and turned it on high as he had his way with me. I burst out around him and he empties out inside me. I fell asleep on my belly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Saturday morning Christian showed up early to work. Adam kissed me goodbye as he had an important meeting with Carrick in town about business he let me know that he will be back by three in the afternoon. So I watched Christian work outside. He has such a fantastic body for a school boy, it must be because of all his brawls at school. He is really working hard out there. Yes he will definitely do for a replacement for Shaun. I can take things slow and teach him everything he needs to know.

He just pulled his shirt off and of dear lordy does he look yummy with his six pack and perfectly formed peaks. Now I know he will look wonderful tied up to my ceiling or even on a leach. Oh, yummy… Now – now Elena calm down. How can a mere boy make a fully grown woman drool so much. Oh man, I mean how can you not, if you're looking at him like this? Yes he will do just perfectly. By two thirty PM he knocked on the front door and he let me know he was done.

'Come on in Christian, I'm just getting your money from the kitchen.'

'Thank you Mrs Lincoln.' He stayed in the hallway. I returned with his payment, I gave it to him but before I could stop myself I'm kissing him, cupping his face. He stepped back looking at me a little then kissed me right back. How dare he kiss me back I didn't give him permission to do that. So I pulled back and slapped his cheek. He rubbed his cheek looking so confused at me.

'Christian I would like you to come around Tuesday after school.'

'Yes, Mrs Lincoln. I'll see you at three PM on Tuesday.' He spoke still rubbing his cheek as he leave my house on his bicycle. I waved him off, as Adam pulled in our drive way. The rest of the weekend was pretty great, Adam was clearly trying very hard to be the husband he never was for the past eleven years. So the question in the air is still; how long will it last? So by Sunday evening he let me know that he will be flying out to New Orleans to go meet with a big contractor there for a shipment of timber he needs to send them and will only be back next week Wednesday.

So Monday came round and Shaun and I had our final play session for his goodbye gift and my goodness was it great. Yes I am sad he is leaving, but I have to admit I am very curious what Christian will do with his new lifestyle I want to introduce him to. With a lovely gift of an jewellery necklace with a cute little riding crop on it as a gift and I gave him a gift as well.

His own Dom starter kit and a number of a great Dom I know out in Boston. Tuesday morning I drove Adam out to the airport and played my part as the teary wife sending off her 'husband' on his business trip. I waved him off ever since the weekend he was a different man, I really like this new turn yet that earlier question keeps returning in my head over and over. An hour later I got back home and got ready for Christian when he will be arriving at three PM.

I took a bath and then got dressed in my Dom outfit of corsets and knee high boots with fishnet stockings. I got out all the basic toys and lay them all out on my table. Five minutes past three the door bell rang and I walked to open the door. I looked through the peep hole and it was Christian with his cycle strapped to the porch pillar. I opened the front door and I thought the boys eyes were going to pop out of his head when he looked me up and down. Elena you still got it girl, I thought to myself.

'Come on in Christian.' He walked in after me and closed the front door. 'Come sit with me Christian, we need to talk first.'

'Yes, Mrs Lincoln.' Nervously he came and sat next to me. His focus is on my breasts. A typical male fascination with all the 'b's' of a woman's body, boobs and butts.

'Christian I need to know if you can keep an secrete?'

'I am very good with secretes Mrs Lincoln.' He spoke eagerly.

'Good, now I would like you to be my new submissive. What that means Christian is that you will do things to please me and if you had enough you can stop everything right away. Do you understand sweetheart?'

'Is this about sex Mrs Lincoln?' He asked looking at me while he shifts in his seat.

'Yes it will involve sex as well. I am a dominatrix.' I let it sink in for a while.

'As in cages and whips, dominatrix?'

'Yes, but we'll only do things I like and I don't have cages and any hard punishment equipment.'

'Will it hurt?' He asked shifting again in his seat and I could see the results in the lump of his pants.

'You must understand sweetie that there is a very fine line between pleasure and pain and if you let me teach you, you can enjoy what we do very much. Will you do this with me?' He was quite for a good long while then he looked up at me and with a nod of his head he finally answered me.

'Yes, ma'am I would very much like to do this with you.'

'Wonderful. Come we will start with the basics today and work from there.' I took his hand and lead him to my basement playroom.

'What is this place?' He asked me as he walked around my playroom.

'This is my BDSM playroom. Do you like it?'

'Yes, I feel so at home here.' He said walking around the large room. 'Since I am also dark and twisted inside that is probably why I feel like, I just stepped inside my home for the first time.'

'Christian you are not dark and twisted, misunderstood in my own opinion yes but not dark at all.' I spoke up. 'Now let us begin. This is a vibrator.' I switched it on so he could feel it.

'What does it do?' He asked me.

'Do you know the anatomy of a woman Christian?'

'Yes ma'am we learned about it last year. Now let me show you.' I took him over to my bed in the playroom and I sat on the bed. I gave him the vibrator. I gave him his first face to face anatomy class 101.

'So you see this is a woman's clitoris and this is her pee hole and here is the entrance to her vagina and here is the anus. Now take the vibrator and press the button on top three times so the vibrations is on its highest level.' He did what I instruct him to do. 'Now suck it a little then push it in here.' He did what I ask and his eyes turned wild with desire. He kneeled in front of me and held open my folds as he slide it inside me.

'Like that Mrs Lincoln?' My breathe caught as he so naturally started to move it in and out of me.

'Yes, that is perfect. Keep doing what you are doing now it feels so good.' I moaned as he just looked at me. I got my corset off and while he is still busy with my vibrator I awkwardly got to work on his pants and his huge length that is even greater then Shaun's spring from his pants. I started to rub him and he moaned. When he was hard I told him to put the vibrator off and come take me like I know he wants. He rams into me where he just had my vibrator and he lost his virginity with me. Afterward we continued his educational training.

He liked our training so much he will be back tomorrow for more training. I fell asleep that evening dreaming of Christian and myself getting married one day. Yes I will be way older then he is but we just feel so much better together then Shaun and I were. Shaun was just a phase Elena and now it's the Christian phase, and I just know this is going to be a super great one. Christian is a really fast learner and by the end of the week he knew all the toys by heart and their functions.

So Saturday he worked a bit in the garden and then the rest of the time we had a play session as I taught him the fine line of pleasure and pain over and over. Now he is learning my rules and I told him every BDSM Dom has his or her own set of rules to play like we do and if he obeys mine we will have fabulous fun every single time. Christian also now understands the situation between Adam and myself.

I am very open with my Subs and so they know where we stand at all times. The following Monday afternoon Christian and I had a fantastic session where I flogged the daylights out of him. He clearly loved it. I ran my fingers over his torso and he stiffen and I know Grace has mentioned that he has a thing about the scars he has on his chest and back because of his earlier years. But to obey me he can't resist me otherwise I will spank his cute ass.

He is now tied to my ceiling and gagged so he can't speak at all. I run my finger nails up and down the length of his body and with all his goose-bumps running up and down his body. He started to protest through his gag and I flogged his cutely formed butt. I got a good look at all his scars and I my heart goes out to him. How can anyone treat a person or a baby like Christian was like this. I bite back my tears and focused on our play.

'Will you obey me Christian?' I flogged his butt again.

'Yes, mistress I will obey but it hurts.' I spoke past the gag in his mouth.

'Where does it hurt Christian?' I asked running my finger nails over his nipples.

'My chest mistress.' He cried as tears ran down his cheeks.

'Why don't we work on that Christian. Maybe we can get you over your fear of being touched like this, or would you rather like a spanking?'

'As you wish mistress.' He spoke as he, caved into my demands. He got a bit better near the middle of out play. I took him while he was hooked up to my ceiling he bend his legs a little so he can help me a little. We both moaned as he slide deep inside me. God it's fantastic. I moved over him over and over. I got him a vibrating cock ring then slide it over him. I turned on his cock ring. He almost came instantly when I moved over him again. He was out of breath and I felt myself build as he hit my sweet spot every time.

I later loosen his arms from the hook on my ceiling and tied him to my stocks where I let him have it with my strap on that is double sided while I work his ass over good it also gave me pleasure. I am really letting him have it as I turned up the vibrations on his cock ring. He burst out and covered my play room floor with his mans milk I also came a few times. Then I let him out of my stocks and we moved to the bed where he pinned me to the bed and rode me into the afternoon. By six PM he raced back to his home. I was still spent from out session. When I felt better I got my playroom all sterilized from top to bottom. I got to bed by ten.

Over the next few weeks I could see Christian was become much more focused and disciplined in his ways in our plays. I got him to obey my every whim and desire and I let him also tell me his. I made his desires a reality once in a while. Grace called me one morning early and she just wants to go get something to eat. I agreed knowing Christian wouldn't betray me and our secrete at all. At lunch time we talked and talked about this and that and then the subject came up on Christian and how much he has suddenly changed and is more focused on his school work. I could see Grace was over the moon by this fact alone. I almost spoke out loud 'You're welcome' but held my tongue and just smiled internally to myself. An A+ for you Elena.

'I am so very happy everything is finally turning around for him Grace.'

'It really is. Even his therapist saw a great improvement in him this past two weeks.'

'Well that is the greatest news I have heard in a long time.'

'So how are things with Adam?'

'Well we are back to the way things were.'

'No, I am so sorry Elena. What can I do to help?'

'Just keep being the wonderful friend you are to me that helps me a lot.'

'You got it girlfriend.' She gave me a hug and we end our luncheon and head back to our families. Adam will only be home late. I got home and an hour later Christian was at my door, here to have an hour session. We had a great session together and with a smile on his face he left my house heading back to his home. Adam got home and he was as drunk as a skunk. He knocked me around like a rag doll and I called Grace in tears. I raced over to her house. She looked me over and told me to stay over. Christian and Carrick helped Grace attend to my cuts and bruises. Christian sat next to me on the couch and hugged me to him while I cried. Carrick and Grace talked to one another in the kitchen. While Christian looked me over.

'If I could get my hands on him I will beat him to a pulp for what he have done to you.' Christian spoke soft enough for only my ears to hear.

'Oh Christian, I get that you want to revenge my suffering but for now let's just leave this be. I really love our amazing session together and I don't want Adam to take that away from me to.'

'Okay but if he tries anything like this again. I can't guarantee that I would sit around doing nothing.' He spoke angrily through his teeth. Grace walked out of the kitchen and placed an ice pack on my face. I flinched as the coldness and pain shoot through my body. Great I'm going to have a black eye. Carrick and Christian left Grace and me be as they went to bed. Grace and I talked about what happened and she recommend that I go see a psychiatrist. I think more I should speak to Carrick about pointing me to a good divorce lawyer.

Yet the following day I was back at the house. Adam is a his office and the house is empty. I started on the attending to do my house work. I was busy with our laundry and ironing it. By the time Christian came round I was done and we could play through my pain. After our play session he went home and I just took a bath and got into bed. The bloody bastard can starve tonight so I didn't made any dinner. What I did is leave frozen ready-made meal out for him in the fridge to heat up. I fell asleep after I took some pain killers Grace gave me last night.

The whole week Adam and I lived past each other and this is how everything got so distant. My face got better over time and Adam and I started to grow more and more away from each other. I'm only good enough for his functions so he could show off his trophy wife but I feel so dead inside it is not even true. If it was not for Christian, god bless that boys soul. Christian and I became very close as I would teach him more and more about our new lifestyle. He started to train his body more and started live and even eat clean, so he will always be at his tip top shape.

It's been five months today we started our relationship. I'm showing him all the different contracts between dom's and subs and what all the terminology mean and what it's really saying. He found it really fascinating and took to it really well. I taught him the different rope knots. I would show him a couple of times then he would do it perfectly. As time pressed on I taught him everything I knew little by little. By winter break Christian was at my house constantly. I invited Grace and her family over for Christmas dinner and we had a fantastic time laughing and telling old stories. Christian would just look like his old distant self in a corner just reading his book. He later asked for the bathroom and I showed him up-stairs were we both had a very quick round on the basin. With us now fully dressed again and ready to face the clueless crowds down stairs we entered one after the other. After dessert and coffee's the Grey's went back to their own home.

~~~OoO~~~

After new year's Christian and I met up on different locations. I would pick him up and we would drive to remote locations in the direction of Forks, it's a small town and no one knows us. I would rent a room for the afternoon to "rest" then we would have a play session sleep it out. Afterward we drove back, I taught Christian to drive and in no time he got the hang of it. By Valentine's day Adam was a complete stranger to me. Yet having Christian by my side helped me through quite a bit. Things between Christian and me just got better and better as we would have our sessions every other day since school started for him again and he has a very busy school live.

He has his rowing, and karate competitions and then don't forget his piano lessons and exam pieces he has to learn for. I tried my best to be in the background to attend Christian's rowing competitions and his karate not to make it to obvious with either Carrick or Grace attending his competitions, on certain days. His rowing trophies and his karate trophies would each time earn him a special treat to one of his new fantacies we can make a reality. By the end of his school year we celebrated his sixteenth birthday in my basement with my whip and harsh flogger as he can't seem to get enough of toys with a bit of bite to them. Adam is on a Europe business trip for the next three weeks giving Christian and myself ample time to have our fun.

Today we celebrate thanksgiving and Grace invited Adam and me over for dinner. We sat around their table and everything was so wonderfully done. We talked about the huge success Grace and Carrick achieved with their annual charity gala they had a few months back and how much it is helping the organization 'Learning to Cope'. Every once an in a while Christian's eyes would lock with mine and we just softly smirk at one another then turn back to the conversation around the table. Grace is bragging about how great all three her kids are doing in school with all three of them have really high marks. I looked at Christian how was smiling slightly at me and softly nods his head.

I was so proud of my slave boy. Well it was near Christmas when Adam came to me one morning wanting us to get couple therapy to patch things up between us. I already know this is a waste of money it will only last for a week then everything will go back the way it was. Yet it is money and we went. He talked and I talked then we got homework from our therapist to do at home and we started that very night we started our therapy sessions. This might actually help if Adam can keep this us. We talked and we fought things out for the whole week till we had our next therapy session. According to our therapist we are making progress as we continue our fighting in front of him.

It was so embarrassing for me the way Adam yelled at me in front of this stranger. We got more homework to do at home and yes you guessed correctly more yelling with the occasional knocking me around as Adam try to get rid of his frustrations on my face. The following week our therapist were angry when he saw and heard what Adam did. He made Adam beg for my forgiveness and I played hard ball since I'm the one that always pull the short straw. Yet week four I was kind of stunned that Adam means business with this therapy sessions and it was only week five I for gave him. We finally moved forward after that. Our session homework is starting to go into more detail of other aspects of our lives. Although I mentioned I hardly get any sexual satisfaction but never not once said a word about Christian. I could see Adam was hurt by my statement but I had to tell the truth. We had more therapy session for the next couple of months in the evenings and during the day I trained Christian some more.

~~~OoO~~~

Tomorrow is Christian's eighteenth birthday and by now he is my well trained sub. I can't believe we are having our private relationship for the past three years already.

'Mistress I have great news.' Christian spoke up after one of our play sessions.

'What is Christian?' I asked playing with his copper colour hair.

'I have applied to Harvard University and they just confirmed my acceptance application in my Business degree I want to study.'

'What! That is fantastic Christian I am so proud of you, and give you a reward I will do this for you.' I smirked at him and started to suck him off till he bursts out in my mouth. Christian left for the afternoon and then Adam got home and he wanted to try a few new things with me in the bedroom as he tie me up to our bed and pleased me till I came in his hands and mouth. I finally fell asleep after he gave me a very intense vibrator session. It was bloody fantastic. The whole weekend Adam pleased me till I was satisfied and then I had to please him. I introduced my strap-on and he loves it as I gave it to him good in return.

While Adam was bend over in front of me I would smack his ass a few times on each cheek. He would reach his orgasm and he would come all over our bed and one occasion all over me. With our constant therapy sessions and me slowly introducing my old lifestyle to him he is starting to enjoy it. Ten months and I finally told him about a surprise I set up just for us in our basement and he was shocked yet enjoyed the things I did to him on all the equipment I tied him down own. For the first time in fourteen years of marriage I could flogged my sub husbands ass like I always wanted and it gave such a sexual rush to finally beat him like he always beaten me.

I had to teach Adam everything Christian already knew all too well, yet it is a huge leap forward for our recovering marriage. Before I even knew it I have two very different and fantastic subs. I gave Adam a sub contract I typed out and he very willing signed it without even discussing any of the points in our BDSM agreement. Christian on the other hand just wrote his final exams and is preparing to leave for Harvard. We talked about whenever he has holidays he can come over, so we can have a few sessions. I also gave him a few names of dom's that can start teaching him to become a dom and gave him the money to pay to the teaching sessions. After a year of therapy session our therapist finally called our relationship healed and keep up whatever we are doing that fixed our relationship. With my obedient husband now collard everything is getting better for us and on occasions Christian would come over when Adam is away so we could have a intense session.

~~~OoO~~~

Today a very special day, which marks Christian's and my relationship at his six year mark. We were in the middle of an engaged play when Adam came home and found Christian and me in the basement, just as our play peeked. Adam threw Christian out without his clothes and Adam and I had the worst fight we ever had. I tried explaining our relationship. Adam cooled down on his own and understood why I did what I did. Yet he never want to see Christian here again. For a few months between Christian's classes I would drive out to Christian's dorm and we play a bit with the little bit of toys he have of his own now.

His teachers I paid for trained him really good. After one of our session in his dorm room Christian told me he needed capital to start his business he had in mind. I was so grateful for this wonderful boy for the past six year that I caved and agreed to loan him, his start up cost. Right after I lend Christian the money, Adam filed for divorce and it shocked me to the core that he would go to that extent. In the other hand I felt relieved to be finally free of Adam and could start my life anew.

It was twelve months after I lend Christian the money to start his business when he paid me back with a bit of interest as his business started to sore. I watched on the side lines as he became more and more successful. We finally called off our lifestyle relationship and Christian moved on to getting his own subs as he have his own way with them. He later found a penthouse at a brand new build building called Escala, he had a helipad put on the roof as he took on pilot lesions between his busy schedule. In a few short months he got his pilot's license and is busy learning to be a glider pilot as well. As I keep my watchful eye on him from the sideline I started to form this wonderful fantasy that he and I could finally one day settle down and be together. Yet he has more and more new subs that will stay a short while then he would move on to the next. Still we kept in touch and have a purely friendship base friendship now. No more Dom/ Sub relationship between us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

One morning I got my morning paper and saw that Christian was photographed with a really pretty newly graduate brown haired girl. He hold her so close to his side that I almost started to hyperventilate as I saw my fantasy of us every getting back together disappear before my eyes. I called him and he even confirmed that they are indeed together. We had dinner as friends and he couldn't stop talking about her. Everything is Anastasia this, Anastasia that. At the end of the evening I want to run the little gold digger over with my car, but still I just smiled and be supportive to my dear friend and old sub.

I got my invitation to Grace's gala and after a heavy talk with Christian, decided not to attend since Ana doesn't really like me. Well I am not really that fond of her either, but I got the idea maybe I could talk to her and explain our situation. I knew I told Christian I wouldn't go to the gala but I set my mind to it to just talk to the girl. She sat with me and we didn't got off on the right foot because she sees me as a child molester. I guess in a way she's right that I took Christian in way to young but it helped him. Can't she see that?

She stormed off in the direction of the house when I got a call from a very angry Christian, while I was busy writing Ana a letter in my car of all the things I wanted to explain and I even gave her my number. I end my call with Christian and gave my letter to Taylor, Christian's head of security to give to Ana. She must have read it because around midnight I got another angry call from Christian threatening me of liquidising my salon chain. I gave him my word and backed off. Then a few weeks passed and he was all over the news as his helicopter gone missing and everyone is looking for him and his business advisor Ros. I felt ice-cold when I heard the news and I was instantly in tears. It was so awful.

I hope Grace is alright. I gave her a call as I wanted to be a good friend. She told me they are all at his penthouse awaiting any word they could get from the searching parties that are out looking for him. That night I got drunk on the wine I had in the house and cried myself to sleep. The following morning on the news channel they said Christian were found and he was perfectly fine and safe. Relieve was over me and I had a couple of aspirin for my wine hangover. After that horrible incident Christian went into radio silence for a good long while. My guess is Ana don't really want him to talk to me because of my bad influence on him as a child. Thinking out of her point of view I do see in her point she's trying to make but I know Christian much better than she does. I still think she's a gold digger, just wanting Christian's wealth.

Grace and Mia both mailed me an invitation to Christian's twenty- ninth birthday party at their house. I confirmed since it is family friends of mine. The evening of the Christian's birthday I could see Ana was very upset with me being here. Every time I wanted to speak to her someone has her attention. Christian, Grace, Carrick and her friend Kate and now Mia. How can one person worm her way into everyone's hearts so quickly. Then Carrick pour all of us some champagne to celebrate. Carrick gave a short speech congratulating Christian on his birthday and that he is safe and sound back with all of us, when Christian took the wind completely our of sails as he announced that they are very much engaged. I was stun silent. I just sat heavily back in my chair staring at the carpet in the living room.

Then finally I found my opening after Mia left the dining room and I cornered Ana as I closed the dining room door. We exchanged such hard words when I was still talking the door to the dining room flew open and in step Christian and Grace as Christian and I now have harsh words. Grace held Ana in her arms like she's one of her own children. Then our years old relationship saw the light of day and now Grace, Christian and I have a screaming match. Ana just left the room after Grace gave her an out.

She bolted out of the room as we have a show down and everything came out. Grace chased me out of her house never to return ever again. I was in tears and after tonight Christian even ended our business relationship. As a gift of what I've done for him all those years back he is signing over his shared to me in exchange for a small cash fee, I am more than willing to pay him the amounted he wanted.

That is how Christian walked out of my live. I have a new sub now but Christian will always have a soft spot in my heart. Still it could have been much worse, thinking about everything. Yet as I think about everything Christian and I have been through and have done together it just makes me smile. He will always be my slave boy I fell in love with.

~~~ **THE END** ~~~


End file.
